


Insatiable

by Alkie



Series: Gbf noot/drabbles [14]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Vore, connected to malice, i went nuts, pls end me, that's hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkie/pseuds/Alkie
Summary: "Hm~? Have I disturbed your feast---"





	Insatiable

The metallic scent of blood assaulted Belial's senses after coming inside the room---the sound of an animalistic growling and chewing were the only sounds that was being made. A capricious amount of blood, puddling across the center of the room. 

A person with six wings sat at the center as well---on the pools of blood---drenched in the said blood. 

He watched as the person gluttonously sinked their teeth into the fresh flesh they've been holding. 

It was a fascinating sight---after all, the person was his messiah and everyone's favorite Supreme Primarch. 

 

"Belial..." Lucifer called him out, looking at him while blood smeared on his usually clean and perfect face. 

The fallen primarch smiled and walked towards the other. "Hm~? Have I disturbed your feast, Lucifer?" he asked while crouching down to Lucifer's eye level---lifting a hand to wipe some of the smeared blood off of the other primarch's face, clearly not minding getting down and dirty with all of the blood on the floor beneath them. 

 

Lucifer whimpered as he leaned to Belial's hand. "Belial... More... Not enough..." he desperately chanted with uncontrolled tremors wrecking his body. 

The fallen primarch let himself chuckle before pulling Lucifer close until their forehead touched.

"Hehe, you've become such a beast, insatiable at that~ tsk, tsk. So eager to eat the food in front of you now, Lucifer~"

"Belial..." it was more of a growl now---which meant that the other's supposedly immaculate patience is running thin. 

"Aw, foreplay is fun, dearest Supreme Primarch."

 

With that said, Belial soon found himself at Lucifer's mercy, his back lying against the pool of blood. 

Those usually clear blue eyes was clouded with both hunger and lust as it stare at him. 

 

Belial grins, "Oookay~ I won't be a tease." he says, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. 

"Let me satisfy your insatiable cravings~"

 

Time to start a feast of hedonism.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been itching to write gore, at least minimally.


End file.
